Mistaken Identity
by bbeellaa
Summary: Nessie goes to the volturi secretly to save her family's and Jacob's life. When the Volturi command her to return to Forks undercover she finds herself falling for Jacob all over again. Can she keep her true identity hidden to save his life?
1. Chapter 1

It is very rarely in life that what one has to do coincides with what one wants to do.

But I had to keep reminding myself that what I wanted was my family safe, and therefore this was necessary. No one could pull it off but me, and I was certain that if there was a God, and he had any control over fate or rather coincidence, he created me as I am for only this purpose. My gift of communicating with my hands was deemed useless by myself only a year or two ago but now my entire plan depended on this talent.

I had worked so hard to keep the truth away from my family, to put on the act that would convince them I had actually run away. I needed no more motivation for it than the six years that had contributed to my age of 15. They would be reading my letter that I had left on the kitchen table around about now. I had it memorised and repeated it over in my mind as the plane took off.

_I'm gone. Don't look for me. If I want to see any of you I will come back._

_I can't live with you, pretending my life is perfect. I need to escape._

And that was my last communication with them for an entire year.

_**An Hour Earlier...**_

It was a Nessie and Pack tradition to fight over the last brownie. When I was younger I would always win, since I was spoilt rotten. But then we started to have a competition to see who _deserved _dibs of the caramel and chocolate fudge desert. We would each go around the camp fire and melodramatically explain why the 1000 calories would make us feel so much better.

I observed as everyone went around that this was the perfect opportunity to have one of those typical teenage spats to try and convince them that I was going through that 'rebellious stage'. Jacob was up before me.

"Well for starters, I have the biggest appetite here. Secondly, I am second in command. And thirdly I have _never_ won the brownie."

A few of the pack snorted with laughter and unlike usual (though I desperately wanted to) I held back.

"My turn," I sighed, "Well first of all my mother named me Renesmee." This brought out a few laughs and I couldn't help but snicker too. "So that gives me the hideous nickname of Nessie, from Scotland. Secondly, I can't be normal like you guys and go to school because I grow up too fast. I can't have ballet lessons, I can't learn guitar, and I can't be a cheerleader. I can't even go out into public just in case someone notices that one day I look six and the next sixteen."

The group grew quiet. So quiet that all I could hear was the camp fire crackling and my heart beating heavily.

"It also seems that I didn't inherit some of my mother's human traits in that I'll never be a mum. I'll also probably never get married seeing as I have so little contact with humans, so that should mean I'm happy about overhearing that Jacob imprinted on me when I was baby..."

Inside my head a voice was saying _don't do this_ but the more rational one knew I had to play the part. I had to prove I didn't want this life so that when I ran away they wouldn't chase me.

"But... no I'm not."

I could feel his shock and pain from beside me, the first probably because he had no idea I knew. The second because I pretended I could never feel the same way and had told him so in front of his pack.

"And my last reason, which probably doesn't compare with the one I just shared, is that basically my only social life is with you guys. And all you do is eat, sleep, talk around fires and turn into ugly, stinky wolves."

I felt so corrupt. It had been so easy for me to spit out so many lies.

"Well it turns out I'm not that hungry. So fetch," I said, standing up from the log I was sitting on and throwing brownie to my right, like old men throw sticks to their dogs in the park. I hopped over the log and began to walk to my car, certain after that monologue no one would come after me. I was wrong. Of course, the only person that would have the guts to stand up to that was my best friend, Leah Clearwater.

"What the hell," she shouted low, latching on to my arm to pull me around. Behind her I could see that Jacob was long gone from the logs. "Where did that come from?"

"What? The Res school doesn't teach you what human body parts are? This is my mouth," I smiled sarcastically, lifting up my middle finger to indicate it.

"And this is my hand!" She quickly lifted up her hand to slap me across the face, but my reflexes were faster than hers. I snatched it and squeezed it tight in my hand, hearing a few bones break. I let go and watched shamefully as she observed her russet hand deformed from my action.

"Don't touch me. Bitch." Leah growled and I knew she had caught my double meaning.

I turned back around to continue to walk to my car. I wanted to run back to my friend, apologise a million times over but for her sake I didn't. I was so distracted that when I did reach it, I hardly notice the tall, bulky figure leaning on the boot. So distracted, that I had even opened the door, wiped back a few tears and chucked my bag inside before I realised. The sound I made in shock was somewhere between a 'huh?' and a 'what?'

"Would you like to explain to me what just happened?" Jacob Black said as he stepped into the moonlight.

"I- I spoke what I felt." A simple, stuttered answer was all I could manage when he was so close to me. I honestly didn't know how he didn't realise that I was in love with him. My heart beat was racing at a million kilometres an hour and I could scarcely breathe when I looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I know what that was. I mean what just happened with Leah. You just broke your best friend's hand."

"Dogs heal fast, right?" He took a step closer towards me and I was almost tempted to give up the act right there. I reminded myself, _you are doing this for him. _Lying now would save his life later.

"I just don't understand Renesmee."

"Listen, I have changed my mind. You definitely deserve the brownie a lot more than me. I can't imagine how pathetic you feel, you know, being in love with someone that doesn't care about you. But face it Jacob, it would have never have worked out." I was about to step into the car, but realising this was the last time I was going to see him; I did something I probably shouldn't have.

I put one hand on his shoulder (coincidentally and 'accidently' showing him my _supposed _runaway plans) and reached on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled back by only a few centimetres, just to breathe in his scent and my last memory of him. When I pulled back fully, and dropped my hand, I was convinced I had lingered too long so I added a final insult.

"Thanks for being such a dedicated pup." And I stepped into the car, slammed the door shut, revved the engine and reversed back without even checking if he had moved so that I wouldn't run over his toes. So much preparation had gone into this one moment. And I was alone for the most part of it except for the help from Aunt Alice. Quickly I sped away making sure La Push was far out of sight before I let the tears fall.

Alice was indeed the reason that this whole plan came into being. When she figured that her life with Jasper was under threat, I knew she would do anything to ensure that threat was abolished, including helping her niece become the enemy and running away.

She saw in her visions the Volturi discussing the powers of a new recruit in rendering the Cullens useless and the even greater _want _for the Cullen family -in particular dad, Alice and mum- to join them. Their plan, that Alice had informed me of first (only because I was the only one with her –shopping- at the time of these visions), was to come to Forks once more and kill everybody in sight until they agreed to come. Somehow, even with mum's power, Alice saw that with this new recruit they would be able to do so. They were able to destroy everyone I loved.

Alice confided in me that in some futures both my mum and dad died fighting to stay in Forks and three other deaths were always fixed in every different vision she saw (except for the one where I try and save the day). One of them -the most distressing to her- was Uncle Jasper's. The other two were Jacob's and my own. While latter didn't bother me that much, it was the former that set my mind into motion.

After she finished telling me this, she took me home, picked up Jasper and drove off. She told me it was my job to save the family now without telling a single soul. Before she left, she promised that she would keep in touch, and let me know when I came up with the right plan. While all this was circulating in my mind, I realised only one thing could save us. And that was someone on the inside. With Alice gone, the Volturi needed to be tricked somehow so the Cullens and the Pack could be informed of their plans. As well as this, information was needed about any new recruits the Volturi had, seeing as if they we were to defeat them; we needed to know the enemy.

Without even a second thought, I instantly deduced it should be me. Only I had a way of not only stopping Aro from reading our thoughts but convincing him we would be on the Volturi's side. I had discovered that if I release somewhat of an explosion of thoughts, when Aro touched my hand to read my mind, I could mask my real thoughts and replace them with the ones I was giving out with the price of my power and strength diminishing quickly. I decided not to tell anyone about my plans, because I knew the family would stop me.

That also led to another dilemma, what cover story was I going to use so that I could run away to the Volturi.

A week later the 'rebel' idea came to mind and only a few hours after continuous planning I received an express package. After thanking the post man, I closed the door and took the parcel up to my room where I opened it. Inside was an A5 note, with _do it _written on it, and nothing else. I grabbed the package envelope and flipped it over, eyeing the instruction _burn everything_ written on the back.

With a heavy heart I dumped my car kilometres outside LA and set it on fire, destroying my tracks. At LAX I bought my one way ticket to Rome, my mind absorbed with the image of Jacob's face as I left him.

"This is for you," I sighed as the plane took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

16th Century portraits of the coven hung on the stone walls and their formal and frosted faces glared at me as I walked behind Heidi through the dimly lit corridors of the Volturi's lair. 24 hours ago I had felt confident in my plan of attack and assured of my ability to carry it out, but now I felt like a mouse in a large kingdom. I flicked my night bag over my shoulder in a swift movement and then wrapped my arms uncomfortably around my waist, clenching my fingers deep into the folds of my button down flannelette shirt.

_Keep calm_, I told myself. It was no use. My blood began to splutter about in my veins and my stomach contracted and pinched inside me. I was certain that the Vampires would hear my frenzied heart beat. The loud clanking of Heidi's heels stopped in front of me, and I looked up to see her force open two chestnut doors to a central room where Aro, Caius and Demetri sat. Aro stood up on my entrance as I fumbled a small hello.

None of them made an attempt to end the awkwardness that followed with words.

Instead, doors opened again to my right and left and the coven revealed itself. Faces I recognised, Jane, Marcus, the wives. There was also a face I didn't recognise. A vampire of about 45 human years who wore a grim expression. Clearly a new born, I thought that perhaps he was the recruit and the reason I should be there.

"Renesmee," Aro cooed, "We meet again."

"I hope under better circumstances this time." Who was this confident woman? It couldn't have been me. My body was quivering with fear. And yet the voice coming from my lips continued, "You must realise, surely, why am I here?"

"No. To what do we owe this honour?"

"I want to live with you- I mean I want to join your coven."

"Dear, dear Renesmee," Aro zoomed closer to me, "You want to join the Volturi?"

The crowd laughed melodically, evilly. I glanced among the group to the wives where one prominent figure breathed in heavily, evidently taking in my scent. She exhaled and stared at me while running her tongue over her incisors. I turned back to Aro and he took a cold, pale finger to my cheek to caress my face. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes."

"May I ask why?" he questioned while dropping his hand to his side.

I offered my hand to him, "You can see why."

"No, I want you to say it."

The laughs ended and every vampire's eyes were on me. Expectant. Jane looked toward me evidently with a desire that I should fail whatever test Aro was giving me. I knew from the moment I had seen her again that she would be one of my deepest worries in living with the Volturi.

"My family- The Cullens. They treat me like I am a baby. Like I can't make decisions for myself. They keep pushing me in directions I don't want to go."

_Pathetic. Come on Renesmee, try harder to lie._

"Directions?" Aro prompted.

"_Human_ directions," I continued, "They want me to go to high school and college, become a teacher or a doctor, make human friends, have sleepovers, marry a werewolf... They don't listen to what I want."

_Almost there. _

"And what do you want?"

"Power. Strength. Freedom. I want to be a vampire."

_Perfect._

"Pass me your hand Renesmee."

Once again I placed my hand in his reach, ready to unleash a burst of thought and energy. He grabbed hold of it and I let go just as I had practiced. Aro's eyes fluttered for a moment until he suddenly opened them and released his grip from my hand. He eyed me for another moment. I swayed a little, drained.

"Welcome to the coven."

I almost smiled.

"Oh, before we get you settled in I think we should discuss the nature of your initiation with us. Obviously we will be parting with extra resources with your stay and with your training... you'll require training of course."

"I look forward to it."

"To put it simply, in return for our services we need something from you. You have no particular talents as yet. They will emerge with our training. So unfortunately you cannot assist us in being an officer of our law. You do, however, have certain characteristics which we may find... appealing."

The entire coven began to smirk as if in on a private joke. Heidi parted from the room with a nod from Marcus, bolting the large doors behind me. I began to breathe heavily, apprehensive and kept my eyes fixed on Aro's mouth.

"Characteristics?" I asked.

"I would say its floral," he continued, pacing around me and inhaling deeply through his nostrils, "Jasmine perhaps? You are to be complimented Renesmee. You smell _devine._"

The coven began to slink toward me. There eyes appeared to brighten with the thought of consuming my blood.

"I don't understand?" I foolishly believed that being one of them, well almost, that whatever Aro was insinuating must be a joke. I was half human, half vampire. It should be sickening to these creatures to feast on the blood of their own. But moral thought was not one of their high points. In the end desire, thirst always took over any shred of humanity these vampires may have. Always.

"Consider this as your first lesson in self defence. And don't worry. We won't touch your pretty face."

I backed toward the door, heaving a sigh of agitation upon hitting my head on it. Within seconds the vampires had encircled me with giddy excitement. Aro grabbed me first and threw away my night bag, moving my curls from my neck to plunge his teeth into it. I made a sound. It was halfway between a shriek and a groan and this only seemed to encourage the coven's sadistic desires. My clothes were ripped off. My body was thrown to the floor. At this point I knew I was powerless to stop them. I scrunched my eyes as felt endless jolts of pain across my body; jolts from each vampire imbibing me of my human blood. As my stomach pinched from the smell of rust and salt of my own blood being expelled from my body, I couldn't help but comfort myself with the hope that perhaps this was just an initiation. Perhaps this was to occur once only. But it was not to be so.

A few vampires removed themselves from my body. Satisfied for now. More took their place and the pain I felt remained continuous.

I turned my head with whatever energy I had left to watch these vampires. Their stomachs were round and engorged with my blood. They howled from deep within their ribcage, arching their heads back in an expression of euphoria. Apparently my kind were particularly fulfilling.

Soon they were joined by more of the coven who had finished with their meal until only one was left clinging to juices that now flowed freely from an artery in my thigh. I glanced down to see who it was and saw Jane sucking at my leg, leaving just enough blood for a slow recovery. She gave me a quick look and squinted her eyes as if to tease me for my present state.

Then finally a release. The feast was over. My world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

399 days later

I thought seeing him again after over a year would send a spark through me. Make me feel alive again. Make me feel something. Instead I was just reminded of pain; his and my own.

At first I didn't know if he would recognise me. It had been over a year, and the human blood the Volturi had made me consume had encouraged my human growth. My hair was long, almost wild. My eyes were a burnt umber. I was lean and muscular. A 180 turn from his Nessie, the curly girl. But he still recognised me. I saw him from the highway leading to the Rez. He was darting through the fields and the sporadic placement of trees. As soon as I stepped out of the car he stopped in his tracks and turned. His tail dropped. After a few seconds the void between us was too painful to bear so I acted non-chalant and stepped back into the car, turned around and headed back to the house.

As I drove, I tried to think of the words I would say to my family. The excuses I would give. I wished that this whole thing would be over. I wished I could be myself again, but Alice had written me a note advising me to maintain the act with my mission from the Volturi being to infiltrate the Cullens. And after all I had seen and done, who was I exactly? Certainly not the girl my family remembers.

I thought about my house. I wondered what my parents had done with my room, had it been left exactly the same? Had it been cleared? Did they still keep human food in the fridge, hopeful of my homecoming? Had Grandma Esme been on one of her redecorating tangents again? Would they recognise me as Jacob had?

I was shocked to find the house basically empty. No cars in the driveway, no lights on, door left closed but unlocked. As I walked through the hollow rooms, I struggled to find the scent of any vampire. No one had been here in weeks.

Almost everything was gone, except dad's pianoforte in the corner. I walked over it and slumped down in the chair. With one hand dangling by my side and the other on the instrument, strange melancholy notes began pouring from the piano and echoing throughout the house. Clair de Lune.

Too absorbed by my thoughts on the empty surroundings and the music, I didn't hear the front door open or recognise the scent of a familiar wolf behind me.

"Who are you?" he shouted. My hand dropped to my side. "Answer me! Why did you come here? What do you want?"

"Where are the Cullens?" I stood and turned to face Seth Clearwater. He was just as I remember him except, if possible, more buff and shirtless as usual.

"Gone," he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Are you a friend?"

"More like a relative."

"Relative?" he asked perplexedly and I smirked, "Wait, is it? Renesmee?"

"Hi Seth."

"Oh my god, your back!" he ran toward me, grabbing me in a bear hug and squeezing the life from my lungs. Awkwardly I half patted him on the back until he let go and stepped away. He continued in excitement, unphased by my coldness, "Wait until your family finds out! Wait until I tell Leah! Until I tell Jacob!"

I looked away, "He already knows."

Seth could tell this was sore issue and that there was no point in continuing with conversation about Jacob. He fell silent, exhausting any possible welcome.

"Where have you been?" I realised that he had now noticed the bite marks covering my arms and what was visible of my legs. Memories flowed into my consciousness of the past year. I shuddered. Even if one day my plan had worked and everyone was safe, I would never detail the time I spent with the Volturi as their newest pet, recruit, test object and dinner. Most of all, I would never tell a soul of the things I witnessed, the things I let happen; the people I let be slaughtered.

"Around. Where is my family?" I asked after a few quiet moments. Seth was about to answer but was interrupted by the sound of another jogging up the front door steps.

Sam recognised me immediately and answered my question as he leaned on the frame of the front door, "We don't know exactly, but probably not far."

He didn't share Seth's warmth or excitement. But Sam was never a fan of my family, even when circumstances brought us together to fight on the same side. After everything I had done to Jacob and Leah and the insults I had given the entire pack on the night I left, my standing in his eyes had obviously not improved.

"They like to stay in close range in case you come back," Seth added, trying to ease the tension in the room, "I'm sure Edward isn't far. He's perfected reading all our thoughts from a mile away."

After a few moments Sam continued, "So you're back?"

"I'm back."


End file.
